An unevenness correction system for correcting brightness unevenness occurring in a display screen of a display panel is conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an unevenness correction system in Which a screen image of a whole display screen of a display panel is captured with a test image displayed on the display screen, and correction data to be used for correcting brightness unevenness is generated based on the thus captured image data of the whole display screen.